ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin
How Krillin joined the Tourney Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. His short stature and baldness (with the exception of when he grows out his hair in the Majin Buu Saga onwards) aid him in his ability to provide comic relief during tense moments. During the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he largely retires from fighting, opting to settle down with his family instead, becoming the husband of Android 18 and the father of Marron. He has a Blood Type of A. After Beerus is driven off, Krillin finds himself targeted for affections by a Sinnoh Pokemon trainer, Cheryl. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Krillin holds his right hand up. After the announcer calls his name Krillin launches a Destructo Disk forward as the camera zooms saying "Time to see if my training paid off." Special Moves Destructo Disk (Neutral) Krillin forms a razor-sharp disc of Ki then sends it flying at the opponent. Scattering Bullet (Side) Krillin fires an energy sphere into the air, then scatters it into multiple small ki spheres. Best Headbutt (Up) Krillin flies into the air ramming his head. Solar Flare (Down) Krillin holds two fingers to his head, then calls out the attack name, provoking some sunlight to blind the opponent for nine seconds. Double Tsuihikidan (Hyper Smash) Krillin bends down as he brings his arms to his sides and charges up. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires two reddish-orange energy waves that follow the opponent like homing missiles. Chain Destructo Disc Barrage (Final Smash) Krillin charges a first Destructo Disc, and then he throws in rapid succession a series of discs. Stops after twelve Destructo Dics. Victory Animations #Krillin crouches then jumps with joy into the air, then raises his arms on landing as he says "Heh heh heh heh, no problem." #Krillin holds his hands out confused, then sets them on his waist, before raising his left fist saying "Yeah, that's right!" #Krillin swings his arms down then raises his right hand saying "Yahoo! I did it!" On-Screen Appearance Krillin flies in and taps his head then goes into his stance saying "Uh... This might be it!" Trivia *Krillin's rival is a green-haired Pokemon trainer from Sinnoh, Cheryl and his second rival is a Varia assassin named Lussuria. *Krillin shares his English voice actor with Apachai Hopachai, Binyah Binyah, Arsene Lupin III and Bardock. *Krillin shares his Japanese voice actress with Monkey D. Luffy, Goldilocks, Glamdozer, Ms. Mowz and Mega Man Volnutt. *Krillin shares his French voice actress with Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Phoenix, Curtis, Uniqua P., Kyurene, Celebi and Lunatone. *Krillin shares his German voice actor with RoboCop, Dai Goroh and Curtis. *Krillin shares his Arabic voice actress with Chizuru Kagura, Blade Knight and Nefertari Vivi. *Krillin shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Felicia, Farore, Ilia, Queen Merelda, Levy McGarden, Lisa Lisa, Wasp, Shiki, Noctowl and Matabei Goto. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters